Switched Lives
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: Twins Sango and Kagome were switched at birth and grew up as commoners instead of princesses. 18 years later, will they give up their old suitors and except their new ones along with their new lives? Will the old suitors let them without a fight?
1. Commoners One Day

Switched Lives  
  
AU:. Twins Sango and Kagome were switched at birth and grew up as commoners instead of princesses. 18 years later, will they give up their old suitors and except their new ones along with their new lives? Will the old suitors let them without a fight? I/Kag M/S  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Commoners One Day.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, get up you two!" their mother yelled.  
  
"Do we have too?!" Kagome yelled. "It's too early to get up!"  
  
"I agree with Kagome!" Sango yelled underneath the covers of her bed.  
  
Their mother walked into their room and started to light the candles, and draw the blinds making it almost impossible for them to stay asleep. "You two are commoners who need to get up and work, not princesses who have their work done for them! I swear, you two most have gotten your genes from someone else, because you act like two girls that would be from a royal family. Not wanting to get dirty, and awing over all the fancy garments in the clothing store. What happened to you two!?"  
  
Sango and Kagome giggled. Kagome popped out of her covers laughing. "Maybe our father was a King!"  
  
Their mother, Seika looked at Kagome. "Your father was not a king, he was a blacksmith. He may have died in war while you two were young, but that doesn't mean I didn't know him."  
  
Sango was sitting on a stool looking in a mirror and brushing her hair. "You were only married to father less than a month."  
  
"I knew him before that. And quit brushing your hair so much, you work in a flower shop, not the king's castle. Plus, brushing your hair that much will pull it all out!"  
  
Sango took out a band and tied her hair back while glaring at her mother. "It will not, princesses brush their hair way more than that! Do you see them walking around bald?"  
  
"Sango," Seika said walking over to her. "Just get ready, you have less than fifteen minutes until the flower shop need to be opened."  
  
Kagome managed to dress herself in thirty seconds and was standing by the door ready to go like a solider. "Major Kagome Nagura reporting for duty!" Kagome said and then saluted.  
  
Seika sighed. "She may be kooky, but at least she's on time." Seika patted her daughter on the head and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Sango was ready to go. "Ready Sango?" Her twin said.  
  
"Yes Kagome I'm coming, I don't see what's the big rush. None of the customers ever come till the afternoon." Sango grumbled as she quickly paced out of the room.  
  
Kagome had to hurry to catch up with her sister. "But we have arrangements to get done!"  
  
Sango glared at her sister. "When was the last time we had an arrangement we needed done?"  
  
Kagome started to count on her fingers. "Umm. Wasn't that two months ago?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Nope, three months and nine days." She sighed. "Three long months."  
  
**********  
  
Sango and Kagome arrived at the flower shop around ten minutes before it was supposed to open; there was a letter in the arrangement box. Kagome quickly snatched it. It was a very fine piece of paper, which was very odd since most of the arrangement came from the commoners, not from the people higher up on the social ladder.  
  
"We need to hurry Sango, we need two very large arrangements done by noon!" Kagome yelled as she unlocked the door and ran inside the building.  
  
Sango sighed. "Doesn't she know its not even seven?" she walked into the store to join her sister.  
  
"I wonder who it is for, it's a very large order, not to mention expensive!"  
  
"Lets get working on it." Sango said while starting to gather the flowers needed for the arrangement.  
  
The shop door opened, and Kagome gasped at whom she saw. It was a noble or prince! This was a fascinating experience, she got to see, and maybe even speak to a noble! How exciting! She walked closer, when she saw who it was, she dropped the flowerpot she was carrying.  
  
She quickly started to pick up the pieces. "I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt yo-" Kagome cut her finger on a sharp piece of the clay. She wiped off the blood onto her shirt and continued to pick the pieces up. "Please excuse this mess. I've never seen a-"  
  
"Prince" the figure answered for her.  
  
"Oh yes, prince." She looked up into an entrancing pair of golden eyes; she could feel a blush on her face. When he slightly turned his face, she could tell he noticed it. "I'm so terribly sorry, if there was anything you wanted, I'll pay for it with my own earnings."  
  
The prince looked at her. "There is no need to do that."  
  
"Are you sure? I-"  
  
He placed a finger on her lips and stood up. "I'm sure, just go back to work Miss."  
  
"I-I am Kagome.." She said  
  
The prince looked at her. "Kagome, eh? I like that name, you have the same name as my fiancé. I didn't think that a commoner could have the same name as a princess."  
  
Kagome stood up and started to walk over to a small bin. She dumped off the broken clay pot pieces, and turned around and started to wipe her hands off onto her smock while talk to the prince. "I did not know my name was used of that as a princess. Shall I change my name? I don't want to give the princess dishonor."  
  
"Keh! Give that damn girl all of the dishonor the world has, her name is Kagome, but she keeps calling herself some other weird name. Not to mention she gives me the freaks." The prince said.  
  
Kagome walked closer to the prince and looked at him. "A prince shouldn't speak of his fiancé with such harsh words!"  
  
The prince got angry and slapped Kagome. " You have no right to be telling me what and what not to do! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your cow!" (AN: Sorry, I couldn't help myself, just ignore that last line, its not part of the actual story. The first two people who an figure out what movie that line is from you get to be one of the princesses in the story that were switched at birth. The first four people who can tell what character said the line, [you must choose, you can't be a princess and the other role] you get to be a maid for one of the four main characters! Read the AN at the end of the chapter for more details.)  
  
Kagome quickly fell to the ground. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you, please, don't hurt my family, if you do anything, I shall be the one to be punished."  
  
The prince stared at her with cold eye, but when he heard that she wanted to take the blame for everything, his eyes softened. "No, no one is going to be punished. I was wrong for acting so harsh on you. I forgot that I am not to harm a commoner for their opinions about us. I should be the one asking your forgiveness."  
  
Kagome slowly stood up and blushed slightly. "I- there's no need for that your highness. I don't deserve that much kindness."  
  
The prince walked over to Kagome. "Enough with the 'your highness stuff' just call me Inu Yasha."  
  
"Inu.Yasha." Kagome slowly said. She was still shocked that the prince actually told her his name.  
  
Inu Yasha began to be entranced with Kagome. He stared deeply into her brown eyes. He saw how pretty she looked when she blushed as he took his right hand and cupped her cheek. They both were now staring in each other's eyes very passionately. Kagome was in plain shock with the princes' actions. Prince's were not supposed to talk much to commoners, let alone, cup their cheek in one hand and have the other arm around their waist drawing them closer looking like their trying to kiss them! Inu Yasha brought his face closer so that their lips were only an inch apart and they could feel each other's breath on their faces.  
  
********  
  
Sango, on the other hand wasn't being left out on all the fun. There was a prince just around the corner, unbeknownst to her.  
  
"Um.. Excuse me," A voice said from the back door.  
  
Sango quickly turned around, and took her knife off of the counter so she would be armed. "Who are you and what do you want! I'm armed, so don't make any sudden moves!"  
  
The figure walked out form behind the door. Sango gasped when she saw that it wasn't a smuggler, it was a prince. "I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed. "People don't normally use the back door, you scared me and-"  
  
"No need for worries, I just wanted to see when my flower arrangement would be done." The prince said.  
  
"It should be done soon, I'm almost done with one of them, my sister should be done with the other one fairly soon. Maybe come back in a hour or two." Sango said. She bowed. "Pardon my manners, I'm Sango."  
  
"There's no need to Lady Sango, I'm Miroku. I don't think your partner has gotten too far on her share of the arrangement." He pointed to the doorway leading to the front room. Sango had been so busy; she had neglected what had been going on in the front room.  
  
Sango quietly walked over to the doorway and peeked inside and saw Kagome and a Prince very close and almost kissing. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "What is she thinking?! Doesn't she know he's a prince?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I believe she knows that. Inu Yasha doesn't care though, most people don't except him-"  
  
Sango butted in. "Why's that?"  
  
"You can't, but underneath his hat, he has ears, he's only part yokai, of course I'm sure your sister does not know that. Inu Yasha may be a prince, but very few other royal families respect him. Ever since a princess excepted to marry him, he's been very happy, he would die if anything ruined their marriage." Miroku said.  
  
"I'm sorry about your arrangement, it will be done later than normal." Sango apologized.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Don't worry, stop by the castle when your done, bring your sister along to. I'll tell the guards, so they'll be expecting you, I'll give you two lovely ladies a tour of the castle, I'll make sure you can stay for dinner as well."  
  
Sango blushed. "Thank you, we would be honored to."  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand and kissed it. "I'm going to get my friend, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Miroku nodded and they both took a few steps towards the doorway and gasped.  
  
Kagome started to sneeze, when she sneezed, the only place for her mouth to go was on top of his. And guess what, that's exactly where her mouth went.  
  
Miroku and Sango just stood there watching their friends who had just met each other share their first kiss.  
  
To Inu Yasha and Kagome's misfortune, a very unhappy wolf demon opened the flower shop door to find his bride-to-be kissing his all time rival, Inu Yasha.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Continuation of My Little Challenge  
  
Going for the Princesses:  
  
Part1. Answer the question correctly. For character description, provide: Name, Hair Color and Style, Eye Color, Height, Like, Dislikes, Personality, Strength's, Weakness, and Breed (Human, Elf, etc. Full, ½, ¼, etc.). I will accept characters that are anime characters from the following, otherwise, they have to be original:  
  
CardCaptorSakura: Sakura, Tomoyo Tenchi Muyo: Ryoko, Ayeka Rurouni Kenshin: Kaoru Kodocha: Sana  
  
Part 2. Answer the following questions about relationships with in the story. Would you mind being with an Inu Yasha character that doesn't have anyone? If so who and who not. Would you mind being with a original maid/servant character? If you won't with all of the above, create your own knight in shinning armor. Just repeat Part 1. I only accept Sak/ Sya, Tomo/ Eri, Ryo/Ten, Aye/Ten, Kao/ Ken, and San/Aki. Anime characters can be with original male characters.  
  
Going For Servant  
  
Same as Part 1. Check reviews to see what anime characters are open (princesses get first pick automatically) provide character description. Part 2 is the same.  
  
I don't except Yuri or Yaoi coupling. Gomen! 


	2. Princesses The Next

Switched Lives  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.Princesses the Next  
  
(AN: This chapter might be confusing, the girls who were switched with Sango and Kagome are also called Sango and Kagome. When the real Sango and Kagome were born, their parents named them that. So, that means the twins who were switched with them would be named that as well. The girls who were switched liked to be called Sakura (Miroku's fiancé who has been taken be a reviewer) and Mia (No one has chosen to be Inu Yasha's fiancé yet. She may have sounded like Kikyo, but she's not. Remember that with Inu Yasha's cocky attitude, he could make the nicest of people sound like Kikyo).  
  
On with the story..  
  
"Master Inu Yasha are you feeling alright? Your mother said your wound needed to be treated." Tomoyo asked. Tomoyo was one of the head maids in the castle so that meant she got the 'lucky' job of being Inu Yasha's personal maid.  
  
"Go away! Who said you could come in here bitch?!" Inu Yasha yelled at her, stilled rattled at the event that had taken place earlier.  
  
Tomoyo bowed and said. "I'm sorry master, I shall leave." Tomoyo turned around and walked out of the room, when she left, Miroku and his fiancé came in.  
  
"I see you aren't feeling wonderful about what happened this morning." Miroku told his friend.  
  
"Shut it monk (Miroku is and prince and a monk)." Inu Yasha told him.  
  
Sakura titled her head to the side. "Did something happen!? Come on Miroku, tell me!"  
  
Miroku glanced at Inu Yasha he rolled his eyes and sighed which was his silent version of okay. " Well, let me see here."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kagome started to sneeze, when she sneezed, the only place for her mouth to go was on top of his. And guess what, that's exactly where her mouth went.  
  
Miroku and Sango didn't know weather to be in shock or burst out laughing at this sight.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome on the other hand, didn't know what to do. For both of them it was their first actual kiss. Inu Yasha still had one had on her cheek and the other around her waist rather tightly, which made it almost impossible for Kagome to break away form him.  
  
"DOG TURD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FIANCE?!" A very angry voice yelled.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha broke away very quickly, and moved at least two feet away from each other. They both turned their heads and saw one very angry wolf demon, Koga. (AN: I have only seen Koga once in the episodes where he first kidnaps her. The next episodes don't come out till august.)  
  
"I should kill you for that Inu Yasha!" Koga said as he flexed his fingers getting ready to strike Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome stepped in front of Inu Yasha. "Koga stop, it was my fault! Inu Yasha had nothing to do with it!"  
  
Koga who was so mad that he didn't care what Kagome said walked over them and used his strength to push Kagome away from Inu Yasha making her slam into the wall and fall to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She ran from where she was over to her sister who was unconscious on the ground. Koga had always been protective over Kagome, but he didn't care if he hurt her. Sango kneeled down next to her. By the way her arm was positioned, she could definitely tell that it was broken, not to mention the impact had made a dent in the wall.  
  
When Sango looked back over at Inu Yasha she gasped in horror. In the few seconds that she had been with Kagome, Koga managed to stick his hand through Inu Yasha's skin at least half an inch right where his heart was. Inu Yasha was holding his hands around Koga's wrists to try to prevent him from practically taking his heart out. Koga had done that before to some people. Koga pulled his hand out of Inu Yasha's chest and stuck it all the way through his stomach so you could see his hand from the other side. Koga removed his hand, which was covered in blood.  
  
"Stay away from my girl hanyou, or next time I will kill you for sure." Koga told Inu Yasha in a very cold tone. He walked out of the flower shop, blood coming off his hand has he walked.  
  
Inu Yasha held his stomach and fell to the ground. "D-damn that bastard!"  
  
"Miroku, is Inu Yasha going to be okay?!" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
Miroku walked over to Inu Yasha. "He'll be fine in a few hours. Don't tell anyone about this, if you do, I hate to say it, but I would have to kill you." Miroku picked Inu Yasha up which left her in shock that he could pick him up.  
  
He left leaving Sango to care for her hurt sister.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you alright Inu Yasha?!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked away. "I'm fine. The wound itself will be gone soon."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"What is it?!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your mother? I just wanted to tell Miroku that his guests, Kagome and Sango were here." Rika, his mother said.  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused. "They never left. Sango is in here with us, and I don't know where the hell Kagome is but she never left!"  
  
Rika walked in. "Miroku has apparently invited guests over with the same names. I will have a talk with them changing their names before they leave."  
  
The three just sat there.  
  
"Are you going to greet your guests or not?" Rika asked.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sakura left Inu Yasha's room to go meet their guests. Inu Yasha who didn't remember much didn't know that this Kagome was the same one that he had kissed earlier.  
  
When they got downstairs, they saw Kagome and Sango waiting for them. They noticed that Kagome had a cast on her right arm, and that her left side of her face looked liked someone had slapped her pretty hard.  
  
"Its nice to see you again, Sango, Kagome."  
  
Sango smiled but Kagome seemed to be dazed out. "You to, Miroku, Inu Yasha. Are you okay now?" She asked.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine. Its nothing but a scratch now."  
  
Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha and Miroku. "I'm terribly sorry" She directed the comment to Inu Yasha. "Here are your orders. If you would excuse me."  
  
Kagome turned around and started to walk towards the exit of the castle. Sango just sighed and let her go on with her business.  
  
"Is your sister alright Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango shook her head no. "I told her what happened. She started to freak out because she had kissed the prince and that she caused him to be injured. Later, Koga came over and had a talk with her. She said it was her fault for kissing Inu Yasha, he didn't care, he just slapped her and said that if she did anything else, he would do something even more terrible than slapping her!" Sango almost started to cry. "Kagome is very scared, and is not sure what to do now."  
  
Rika walked up behind them. "That's absolutely terrible! Poor thing must be frightened to death!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Its my fault all of this happened."  
  
Everyone looked at Inu Yasha including his fiancé who had just walked into the room. "What are you talking about?" His mother asked him.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little and turned so no one could see. "When I looked into her eyes, she, she reminded me of Kikyo. I got a little carried away and sorta hugged her, so when she sneezed, she kissed me."  
  
"Inu Yasha, that's terrible," his fiancé, Mia told him.  
  
"Me Lady," Tomoyo bowed in front of Mia. "Your mother wishes to see you, along with you to, Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo escorted Sakura and Mia to their mother who wanted to prepare them for dinner.  
  
"Inu Yasha, go find Kagome, she's probably in the garden since she doesn't know her way around. Miroku, give your friend a tour of the castle." Rika said.  
  
"Keh! Why do I have to get her?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Because, you will otherwise, you'll clean this entire castle top to bottom by yourself." His mother told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get her." Inu Yasha turned around and left.  
  
"Miroku, no funny business either." Rika told him.  
  
"Of course not, I would never do such things to a guest aunt Rika."  
  
"Good, then get started with your tour."  
  
*********  
  
Kagome sat down on a bench in the garden and started to cry. Now she was lost. Could things get any worse? She just wanted to go home with her mother and be happy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome heard a voice say.  
  
She looked up and saw a girl who looked her age.  
  
"I'm Rin, I take it you are lost." She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Are you one of those mute people?" Rin asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm not mute, just having problems."  
  
Rin sat down next to her. "Care to tell?"  
  
Kagome told Rin all of her problems, she was glad she had found someone to talk to. When she brought up what Koga did to her, she started to cry again.  
  
Rin handed Kagome a tissue (did they have tissue's back then? Oh well, my story!). "Don't worry, can't you tell your mother that he's being mean to you, I mean you could file for abuse."  
  
"I would, but I can't. If I did, he would kill me for sure!" Kagome said while trying to stop crying.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around and finally found Kagome talking to his brother's fiancé. He walked over to them trying not to walk in on their conversation.  
  
"..and then, he hugged me! I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do! When I looked into his eyes, I swear I thought I saw care in them, like he had known me for a really long time!" Kagome told Rin.  
  
"I think I know why he did that." Rin said.  
  
'Please don't tell her, please don't tell her!' Inu Yasha begged in his mind.  
  
"It's because his old lov-" Rin was cut off.  
  
"Rinny! You are so dead! Didn't you know your fiancé was looking for you?!" One of the maids, Rina said. She had brownish red hair that had almost a gold tint to it, with mahogany highlights throughout her hair. Her eyes were aqua marine. Her mother had told her that her eyes were the same color as her fathers. Supposedly, her father had died in a war with another country. Rina wasn't too convinced though. She did know have father was a demon, and her mother was a hanyou like Inu Yasha. She knew she was a hanyou primarily because of one feature, her tail.  
  
"Is your tail for real!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Rina nodded. "Come on! Sesshomaru is mad at you!"  
  
Rin shook her head. "The day he is mad at me is the day Inu Yasha marries a pig!"  
  
"I heard that!" Inu Yasha yelled revealing that he had been listening to them.  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Were you listening the entire time?!"  
  
He shook his head. "Keh! Why would I want to be listening to your damn conversation?!"  
  
Kagome stood up and quickly walked past him. "I don't know I did notice you were standing there for the past few minutes. You also looked like you didn't want Rin to tell me why you hugged me. I will figure it out."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Women.."  
  
******  
  
"Kagome! Your back!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Pardon me," Tomoyo said. "But the queen has ordered me to find you some new outfits."  
  
Kagome jumped for joy. "Alright! I get out of these dirty old clothes, and get to wear something half way decent!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Kagome, calm down, your embarrassing me."  
  
Kagome giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Heh.heh.sorry."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Follow me if you would."  
  
"Wait for me Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Of course!"  
  
I  
  
*****  
  
At dinner, at the head of one table sat Sakura and Missy's mother, and at the other Inu Yasha's. On one side of the table sat Sesshomaru, Rin, Rina, and Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Rina had worked for a long time, so they were treated like family. On the opposite side of the table were Inu Yasha, Mia, Kagome, Miroku, Sakura, and Sango.  
  
At dinner, something caught Rika's eyes. Sango and Kagome were wearing half of a necklace that belonged to the royal family.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, might I ask where you got those necklaces?" Rika asked.  
  
Sango spoke up. "Our mother said that they were around our necks once they brought us back from being examined, she never thought anything of it. Our mother thought maybe it was a gift."  
  
"That is odd." Imiko, Sakura and Mai's mother said. "Your names too, Sakura and Mai's real names are Sango and Kagome. Why where you two named that, when it is illegal?"  
  
Kagome was getting nervous and kept wondering why they were pounding them with questions.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure. Those names were on our wrist bands, so my mother named us that, thinking our father said it to the nurses to call us that. We aren't sure!" Sango told them.  
  
"Who was your father?" Rika asked.  
  
Kagome stood up and clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. "Stop it!" she yelled. A mysterious purple luminous aura was surrounding her. "Stop asking your stupid questions!" He eyes had changed from a normal brown to a bright red. "Leave us alone! You have no right to be asking us that. We have the right to our own personal lives!" The aura that was surrounding Kagome shot out in all different directions, destroying anything in its path. Everyone at the table ducked under it to try to avoid the deadly aura.  
  
A few minutes later, the aura stopped destroying everything and disappeared. Kagome just stood there shocked at what happened. She couldn't control it, it just happened.  
  
"W-what did I do." She asked herself.  
  
"You destroyed part of the castle, that's what you did!" Inu Yasha's father yelled. He barged over to where Kagome was standing.  
  
"Kaito stop!" Rika yelled. "That isn't demon power."  
  
He looked at her. "Then what is it?!" he yelled.  
  
" That kind of power comes from a miko." Rika said.  
  
"The only person in this village that is even allowed to have miko powers is..Imiko." He said.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, what day were you born?" Rika asked.  
  
"June 28." Kagome answered.  
  
Rika looked at them. "What year?"  
  
"1538." Sango answered.  
  
Rika and Kaito's eyes landed on Imiko.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you all."  
  
*******  
  
"Sakura and Mai aren't my real daughters." Imiko said. Everyone was sitting in the castles large family room.  
  
"How do you know that?" Rika asked.  
  
"I can sense it, they have not one drop of miko blood in them. Plus, the necklaces I gave them when they were born aren't there anymore." She said. "I knew the day they came home. I didn't want to make a big controversy about it, so I just ignored it. Instead, my real daughters, grew up as commoners, the life the never should've had to live."  
  
"Wait, so your telling me that.." Inu Yasha was cut off.  
  
Imiko nodded. "Yes, Sango and Kagome are my real daughters."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
I still have 3 maid openings and 1 Princess opening! Character's taken: Sakura and Tomoyo. Also, Eriol and Syaoran as Tomoyo and Sakura's princes. Please review! The more reviews, the faster I type and the faster the chapter gets out! My 15th reviewer gets to be an original main character! No cheating! (Reviewing under a different name multiple times. 1 review per chapter!) 


	3. Meeting the New Fiance's

Switched Lives  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: For those of you who think its going too fast, trust me, its not, it's nowhere near being completed. I want it to be around 30-50 chapters so, it will be a while before its finished. They needed to find out that they were princesses other wise, the plot wouldn't progress. You just wait to see what I have up my sleeve!  
  
Meeting the New Fiancé's.  
  
Kagome lay on her new bed in her new bedroom. 'I'm a princess.'  
  
It was quite a shock to both sets of girls. Kagome and Sango becoming royalty, and Sakura and Mai not being royalty. Going from a pampered life to would've been hard if Rika and Imiko. They allowed the girls to stay in the castle. There was only one minor problem.  
  
The change of fiancé's.  
  
Kagome was glad to get away from Koga, but not too sure about Inu Yasha. He seemed sorta mean to her, but definitely not a mean as Koga.  
  
Sango practically died when she learned she was no longer dating Hojo he was just plain boring! No later once she found out her fiancé was Miroku, she found out that he was a pervert, the hard way.  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?"  
  
Kagome recognized the voice. "Sure!" Kagome sat up even though she was so comfy lying down.  
  
Sakura walked into the room and sat down in one of Kagome's chairs. She didn't look so good.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
She shook her head and started to cry. "I-Its Koga, he's terrible! He threatened me that if I got in his way of getting you back from Inu Yasha, he would kill me!"  
  
Kagome walked over to Sakura and rested a hand on her shoulder. "If he hurts you at all, I'll tell Imiko and Rika, and they'll take him away. Don't tell anyone, but he was in a mental ward for ten years before he could live on his own!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Thanks Kagome! Oh, I should tell you something's about Inu Yasha."  
  
"Sure, go on a head." Kagome told her.  
  
"Don't mention his old lover Kikyo, she died a while ago. It's really odd though, you look so much like her! I would make sure that he's in love with you as in you Kagome, not you looking like Kikyo." Sakura told her.  
  
'Is that why he hugged me.' Kagome thought. 'He's a dirty old pig!'  
  
"Also Kagome, never go in his room the night of the full moon or the new moon. Don't say I didn't warn you! Well, I gotta get off to bed, so I'll see you later! Night Kagome!" Sakura walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome lay back down on her bed. 'That's what Rin was trying to say, he's still in love with Kikyo, so of course he would like me!'  
  
"But then." She said. "Will I ever know if he loves me?" Kagome just sighed. "I'll sleep on it."  
  
Kagome got into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Inu Yasha quietly crept into Kagome's room with a bucket of cold ice water. He was going to get her so good that she wouldn't know what had happened. Inu Yasha started to tilt the bucket.  
  
"Sucker." he told to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
Right before he could dump the bucket, Kagome stretched her arm, which hit the bucket, which caused it to spill all over Inu Yasha.  
  
"COLD!!!!!!" He screamed waking up the entire castle.  
  
Kagome woke up and saw Inu Yasha next to her bed shivering and soaking wet. She tilted her head. "Inu Yasha, why are you in my room soaking wet?" She asked.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and slowly walked out of her room shivering. "D- damn b-bitch!" He muttered under his breath as he walked down the halls.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome asked herself. Not sure what to think about what just happened.  
  
Crack. "HENTAI!!!!!" Kagome heard down the hall.  
  
"Poor Sango, has to deal with Miroku."  
  
*********  
  
"Get back here you bitch!" Koga yelled.  
  
Sakura screamed and walked back into a corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!"  
  
Koga raised his hand and slapped her. " Shut up! Did I tell you that you could talk? No! So be quiet bitch!"  
  
Koga raised his hand once more.  
  
"Don't touch her." A masculine voice said.  
  
Koga ignored the voice and slapped her again making her fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"I said don't touch her! Don't you listen."  
  
Koga scoffed and turned around. "I don't take orders from a ningen (human) like you!"  
  
The prince took out his sword. "I may be a human, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. Have you been training since you were three? Are you a triple black belt in Karate?"  
  
Koga stopped and started to think. "Let me see here, I-" He couldn't speak anymore for her was knocked unconscious by the princes reversed blade sword. (It's not Kenshin! I just used a reversed blade sword)  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked reaching out his hand.  
  
Sakura blushed, nodded and took his hand while not breaking the contact of her emerald green eyes and his chocolate brown ones. "I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Are you a princess in this castle?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I was-"  
  
The prince walked away. "I don't want to talk to some maid girl, I'm here to guard the princesses."  
  
"Syaoran, you shouldn't interrupt a lady when she's not done talking." A voice said.  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Oh shut up! She's a maid."  
  
Sakura marched over to him and gave him a light slap across the face. "I am not a maid! For your information, I was switched at birth with the real princesses. I just found out last night. I'm allowed to stay here as long as I want! I'm a little stressed right now! I'm currently marrying a kamikaze man who is trying to kill me!" Sakura growled and walked away.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his cheek. "What's her problem."  
  
"You." Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran 'humphed' and walked away.  
  
Eriol sighed. "He'll never learn."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome was walking in the garden when she ran into Inu Yasha.  
  
"Just what I wanted to see." she said.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her. "If you came here just to mock me, then leave."  
  
Kagome realized what he was looking at. It was a tombstone, Kikyo's tombstone to be precise. Kagome felt a ping of sorrow go through her heart.  
  
"You must miss her." Kagome said.  
  
He nodded. "She died five years ago, I'm over her now."  
  
'Yeah right!' Kagome thought. 'You've found a replacement.me!'  
  
"Kikyo was always sad. her soul was sad really. I probably couldn't have married her either, she was my parents miko.." He told her.  
  
"You pig!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Kagome? Why'd you call me that?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. "That's why you hugged me! I'm just some replacement for Kikyo! You couldn't marry her, so now, you would rather marry me than Sango because I look like her, I'm a miko like her, hell, I might as well be her!"  
  
Kagome thought of a question before she left. "Why do you always where a hat? Are you bald under there?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and back away. "Kagome, stop! Please, don't come any closer."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "So you are bald!"  
  
"No! I'm not bald I-" It was too late Kagome took off his hat revealing his dog ears.  
  
Kagome stared. "You-you have dog ears!"  
  
"No, I cut them off of a dog and glued them to my head! Of course there real!" he told her.  
  
"Why, do you have them?" She asked totally clueless.  
  
"My mothers a human, my fathers a demon. What does that make me? A hanyou!" he told her, not sure, what her reaction would be.  
  
"I-I'm marrying a hanyou? Does that mean my children would have dog ears?" She asked.  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "I think, maybe, it could go either way, with or with out them."  
  
Kagome squealed. "Kawaii! There so cute!!" Kagome explained while touching his soft ears causing them to twitch.  
  
Inu Yasha started in disbelieve. "You're not afraid?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Of what? Your little doggy ears?"  
  
Inu Yasha just sighed and let Kagome keep touching his ears.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I just don't like it when people touch my ears.." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome stopped scratching. "Should I stop?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed once more. "Whatever makes you happy."  
  
Kagome gave him a hug and continued scratching his ear. "You're the best!"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little, and then thought about what ever happened to him supposedly thinking she was Kikyo's replacement?  
  
'She is odd.' He thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"This is your rooms." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol said. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
She quickly drew back her hand. "Please, don't do that. I'm just a maid, we aren't allowed to show affection to royals."  
  
"But-"  
  
"They aren't allowed to show affection to us either." Tomoyo told him. She bowed. "Good day Master Eriol." She turned around and quickly left the room.  
  
Eriol scratched the back of his head. "I was just trying to be polite."  
  
"Apparently it didn't work." Syaoran said. He was standing on Eriol's balcony.  
  
Eriol looked at him. "How did you get there?"  
  
"Jumped." He said.  
  
"You jumped 70 feet into the air?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, your balcony is connected to mine which is connected to everyone else's balcony's." Syaoran told him.  
  
Eriol nodded. "These girls are strange."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Syaoran said. "I saw Sakura again, I didn't look or even talk to her, and she just came up to me and slapped me!"  
  
"If you didn't look at her, how did you know she was there?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "Quit talking in riddles!"  
  
*******  
  
"Sango- I'm sorry I-"  
  
Sango walked over to him and slapped him. "Listen! I'm tired of you constantly touching me! Would you stop! If you can't come near me and not touch me, then don't come near me at all!"  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded. "As you wish"  
  
Miroku left the study to go to his room. Once he got there, he sat out on his balcony. He looked at his right hand. This hand caused him trouble, lots of trouble.  
  
He stood on the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Are you going to jump?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
Miroku looked over and saw Kagome. "No, I'm not going to jump."  
  
"So, what is up with your hand?" She asked.  
  
Miroku sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
"I have nothing else to do, tell me." Kagome demanded.  
  
"My great grandfather married a miko. One day, she caught him cheating on her. So, she gave him a curse. He had to marry another woman, and have a child to get rid of the curse. Of course, at the time he was over fifty, so having a child was impossible. He did have a child, my grandfather, and a grandchild, my father. My father was the only one who could try and break the curse. The curse was that you had to fall in love and stay with that person until the day you die other wise, you would be cursed with lechery, and you would die by the time you are twenty one. So, unless I get married, my right hand will always be lecherous. I swear, I do not wish to do the things I do to Lady Sango." Miroku told her.  
  
"H-how old are you now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have exactly two weeks until I'm twenty-one." Miroku told her.  
  
"If you don't fall in love soon, then you will die!" She said worriedly.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I have accepted my death ever since I understood my fate."  
  
"I need to go talk to someone," Kagome said.  
  
Miroku nodded and watched her run off.  
  
******  
  
At dinner, everything was quiet; no one really talked at all.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rika asked.  
  
"No," Inu Yasha said, "There's just nothing to talk about."  
  
Right before their eyes, a bright light shone that caused a great big gust of wind.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
An apparition appeared in the middle of the table. It was a man who had long black hair and was wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
"Naraku!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4: The Apparition of Naraku 


	4. The Apparition of Naraku

Switched Lives  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Apparition of Naraku  
  
An apparition appeared in the middle of the table. It was a man who had long black hair and was wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
"Naraku!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, Rika, long time no see." He said in his cold voice.  
  
Kaito stood protectively in front of his wife.  
  
"She's not the one I want." Naraku said. "Somehow I see that the twins were put in the correct places. Wonderful job."  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "What do you want with us?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing, besides to kill you." Naraku told her.  
  
"Why do you wan to kill us?!" Sango asked.  
  
Naraku looked at Sango. "I don't care about you." He said. "Its Kagome that's the problem."  
  
Kagome gulped and took a few steps back. "W-why do you want to k-kill me?"  
  
"Simple, you hold the power to destroy me and my minions five times over. My fortuneteller told me that would happen, so I switched you and your twin at birth with the other girls. I wouldn't have come after you if you were still a commoner, but unfortunately for you, you are back in your correct place." The apparition told her.  
  
Kagome's face got serious. "Why does it matter that I'm a princess now instead of a commoner?"  
  
Naraku's eyes looked into Kagome's making her feel a chill run down her back. "If your mother found out you were a miko which she did, then, she would have someone train you to harness those powers. In order to prevent that, I need to kill you."  
  
"How are you going to kill me if your just an apparition?!" Kagome asked, she was now getting worried.  
  
The apparition disappeared. "Like this." His voice said. Kagome quickly turned around and saw Naraku minus the pelt standing behind her with a sword raised above her head. He brought it down quickly and Kagome prepared for the worst.  
  
"Think again you bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled as he blocked Naraku's attack with his own sword.  
  
Naraku grinned and drew his sword back. "I see the mutt has some bite to go with his bark."  
  
"Why you!" Inu Yasha charged at Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha tried to hit him, but Naraku parried every attack. Inu Yasha tried numerous amounts of time, but nothing seemed to work at all. Naraku used his free hand and punched him in the eyes making him go temporarily blind. He was still standing, but he was staggering a bit.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled when she saw that he was temporarily blind.  
  
"Stay there you baka! This is my fight!" He yelled at Kagome. 'I don't know why,' he thought, 'but I can't loose her, and I won't.'  
  
Naraku gave the final blow to Inu Yasha. He stuck his sword through Inu Yasha right where Koga's attack wound was causing it to be reopened and more serious than it was before. He pulled at his sword and put it in its sheath.  
  
"Next time girl, its your turn." Right in thin air, Naraku vanished.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha who was still standing, but holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you okay?!" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Keh, I'm fine, what time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Around eight hours after midday." Kagome said.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
"What is it?!" She asked him.  
  
"Its nothing, now I'm going to be, and don't anyone dare come in." Inu Yasha said. He turned around and walked off.  
  
Kagome looked at Rika and Kaito, they were both very worried about Inu Yasha. "Something's not right." Kagome said under her breath so no one could hear her.  
  
*******  
  
Later that night, Kagome was still up. It was around midnight, and she kept feeling weary about Inu Yasha being all right.  
  
Kagome slipped on her robe. "I don't care what he says, I've got to check up on him!"  
  
Kagome walked to the next door to Inu Yasha's room. She quietly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Se could tell if that was Inu Yasha or not. She got a little closer and realized that it was Inu Yasha, but he looked human. No claws or ears, and his hair had even changed.  
  
When she got by his bedside, she realized that he was still bleeding, and the wound hadn't healed at all. She put a hand on his forehead and took it quickly away, he was burning up, and Kagome noticed that he was quite pale looking.  
  
Without thinking, she ran into his bathroom and got first aid supplies. She removed his shirt and tried to blush and she wrapped up his chest. Kagome got a small pale of cold water and a rag. She dipped the rag in the water and rested it on his forehead, every half an hour changing the cloth, and cleaning up his wound.  
  
Kagome felt his pulse. It was very weak and seemed to be getting weaker.  
  
"No!" Kagome said quietly. "Come on Inu Yasha, you can't die on me!"  
  
His breaths were short a jagged. He would take some large breaths, and then wince in pain as he exhaled them. Around five minutes later, Kagome checked and he wasn't breathing at all, and she only felt a pulse every thirty seconds.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried loudly waking up everyone.  
  
Seconds later everyone came running into the room. Rika and Kaito ran up to Inu Yasha's bedside.  
  
"Kaito, carrying him to the medical ward, he needs to get stitched up." Rika demanded.  
  
She turned to Kagome. "Thank you, if you hadn't checked on him, he would have been dead."  
  
Kagome looked at his bed, which was covered in blood. She started to take the sheets off, the blood even soaked through to the mattress.  
  
"What will we do about that?" Kagome asked Rika.  
  
Rika looked at the mattress. "I'll take it to the cleaner, those sheets are ruined, just throw them out, we have plenty of spares."  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and remembered something from earlier. "Would you come to my room, I know it's late, but I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Sure."  
  
When Kagome walked by Miroku, she tapped his arm and winked. He smiled, as he knew what she was going to talk about.  
  
******  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked as she sat down in a chair in Kagome's room.  
  
"Its about Miroku." Kagome told her.  
  
Sango glared at her sister. "What about him?"  
  
"His curse.."  
  
Kagome went on explaining what Miroku had told her. She could tell that in Sango's eyes there was pity and guilt in them. Sango was guilty for yelling at Miroku without him giving her a full explanation.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say." Sango said. "I never knew, its was like that."  
  
"He also told me that if he didn't have the curse, then he wouldn't touch you. He doesn't want to touch you, but he doesn't have much control over his hand."  
  
Sango stood up. "I need sometime to think." She stood up and left the room.  
  
Sango started to cry. "I don't want him to do die."  
  
"Thank you." A voice said behind her.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"I'll add your name to my speech." He told her.  
  
Sango looked at him. "What speech?"  
  
"My death speech." Miroku said.  
  
"You have a death speech? You still have time left-"  
  
Miroku started to raise his voice. "Sango, I have less than two weeks left! How am I supposed to fall in love in two weeks and get married?! Plus I would have to meet someone first! It would take a month at least just to find someone!"  
  
Sango looked down at the ground and started to cry.  
  
Miroku walked up to her. "Sango," he said while reaching his hand out to wipe away her tears. "What's wrong-"  
  
Sango jerked her head up and showed Miroku her face that was currently covered in tears. "What about me?!" She exclaimed. "Did you ever think about me?! I know you, I may not have known you for long, but that doesn't mean I won't try to have a relationship in the next two weeks! I haven't gave up on you yet, so you don't give up on me! Understand?"  
  
Miroku stepped forward and embraced Sango in a gentle hug. "Thank you," he said. He pulled away. "I now have a second chance." The both looked into each others eyes and their faces slowly drew closer and closer.  
  
"Ahem!" Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but I need to have a word with Miroku."  
  
Miroku pulled away slightly blushing and tuned towards Kagome. "What did you want to ask me Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Its about Inu Yasha, he looked human tonight, and his wound wasn't healing very well, do you know what wrong with him?" She asked.  
  
"First off, Inu Yasha isn't a youkai, he's a hanyou. Hanyou's turn human every new moon, tonight was his night, so he lost his youkai powers and features and turned humans. Its opposite on the full moon for him though. His demon blood takes over and turns him into a demon. His mother and father have to put him in a special room. He's killed people before, so they have to lock him up." Miroku told her.  
  
"I knew he was a hanyou, but I didn't know the other details, thanks for the details." Kagome said. She turned around and headed for the medical ward.  
  
*******  
  
By the time Kagome got to the medical ward, it was almost sunrise. She found Inu Yasha awake, but human, sitting up in his medical bed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you-"  
  
Right before her eyes, he started to change back into a hanyou. His hair and eyes change form black and violet to silver and gold. His fingernails turned to claws, and his human ears disappeared while his dog-ears popped back up in their normal spot.  
  
He stood up out of bed and looked over at Kagome. "I-I can explain!" he told her, worried, that she still didn't know what was going on.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and walked to him so she could start playing with his ears. "Don't worry, I already know." She said while playing with his ears as they twitched every so often as they picked up a new sound.  
  
"And." he said waiting to see what she thought.  
  
Kagome took her hands away from his ears and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "And, I think your cuter when you're a hanyou, you have ears!" Kagome giggled. "I know that's not what you meant." Kagome backed away, and moved closer so that her forehead was touching his along with their noses touching. Kagome could feel his breath on her face. "I don't care what you are, youkai, hanyou, or human, I like Inu Yasha because he's Inu Yasha, I don't care about your abnormal strength and features, I like you because of your personality." Kagome leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.  
  
Kagome pulled away. "Sorry, but I need some food! I'm starving! I'll see you latter Chiisai Inu!"  
  
"I'm not a little dog!" Inu Yasha yelled. He stood there and placed a hand to his lips. 'She kissed me.' he thought. 'And this time it wasn't an accident. Does that mean she likes me maybe, a bit more than I friend?'  
  
******  
  
Kagome stopped right before she entered the kitchen. "Did I just hear Inu Yasha in my head!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
******  
  
'I think I may be, may be starting to fall in love with her.' Inu Yasha thought.  
  
******  
  
Kagome just stood there as she heard what Inu Yasha thought right inside of her head.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Please review!!! T_T. The more reviews, the faster I update! Also, leave your e-mail if you want to be put on my mailing list of when the story updates, I try to get a few out per week! ^_^  
  
SeraphimEclipse 


	5. Authors Note

Switched Lives  
  
Authors Note  
  
Hi! I just wanted to resolve a few problems you readers have been having. First thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them all! Even if they are telling me the story is confusing, I still like them!  
  
b Question 1 /b: Why did Sakura and Mai give up Inu Yasha and Miroku so easily?  
  
b Answer /b: They had no choice. Rika and Imiko want to keep the royal blood. Sakura and Mai aren't actually royalty, so they couldn't keep Inu Yasha and Miroku. Also, later on, they will say how they didn't like Inu Yasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome are the true heiresses, so they have to marry into royalty.  
  
b Question 2 /b: Why is the plot moving so quickly?  
  
bAnswer /b: Really, I'm not trying to move it quickly. The real major plot won't start for a while, so I'm just trying to quicken things up so I can get to the major plot. I'm sorry if it is going too fast. I don't want this story to be really big, so I'm trying to put as much in one chapter as I can.  
  
bQuestion 3 /b: Why are their relationships going so quickly?  
  
b Answer b: I have an explanation, but I can't tell for it will ruin the story. Don't worry, there is no confessing of real love anytime soon. Also, I'm a big fan of angst, so there are going to be lots of rocky parts in Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship. Don't forget, Koga hasn't given up yet, and we still don't know what Sango's fiancé would do. I'm sure Hojo isn't a killer. So, just stay tuned.  
  
If you have any other questions, please tell them in your reviews, and hopefully, if I get them soon enough, I will answer them in the next chapter.  
  
Also, I might be a little slow updating, because I've got to get things straight with the reviewers who have characters in this story. Well, click on next and read chapter 5! If its not there, it will be very soon.  
  
bMy wonderful Reviewers: /b  
  
bChapter 1: Midnight Sakusha, Mistress-Lama, cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi, Nikki, WildRose, Joya Sagrada, and Esme-SesshyLuVr /b  
  
bChapter 2: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi, Sad Sweet Jess, Sabril Kira Luna, Kaiba Lover, rain, Joya Sagrada, and Esme-SesshyLuVr  
  
bChapter 3: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi, Midnight Sakusha, rain, Joya Sagrada, and Esme- SesshyLuVr/b  
  
bChapter 4: Sad Sweet Jess, talulia2006, Joya Sagrada, and that's all, whoops, how could I forget: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi /b  
  
Thanks to: cHiiSaNa-YoUkAi, and Joya Sagrada who reviewed every chapter! Thankies!  
  
Also, does anyone want to be on a mailing list? Just include your e-mail in your review. I'll make sure to add you!  
  
I thank you for all of the reviews!  
  
b SeraphimEclipse /b  
  
Also, please visit my forum site:  
  
We desperately need members! So please stop by!  
  
*Begs* pretty pretty please! 


	6. Rest and Relaxation

Switched Lives  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rest and Relaxation Part 1  
  
Kagome lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. i'It was just that once.'/i She thought. i'I haven't heard his voice since. Was I just imagining things?' /i  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Kagome quickly sat up when she saw who it was. She tried to fix her hair that way sticking up all over, but it didn't work at all.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Would you like to come with us to my parents vacation cabin with us this weekend? My parents won't be there, thank god for that." He asked.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Who else is coming?"  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Rina. Mai is out dating some French guy." Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around.  
  
"Wait, I need to talk to you." She told him.  
  
"A-about what?" Inu Yasha asked hesitantly.  
  
"The other day, I heard your voice.you said you thought you might be starting to fall in love with me. Inu Yasha, is that true?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha, she was dying to know if it was true or not.  
  
Inu Yasha walked towards the door. "We leave in two hours." He walked closer to the door. "Yes, what I thought was true." With that, he quickly left the room in a hurry.  
  
"H-he likes me?!" Kagome exclaimed. A thought struck her mind. " What about Kikyo?" She asked herself. Kagome just shrugged and started to get packing.  
  
*****  
  
Three hours later, everyone arrived at the cottage. It was a nice size; it had a living room, family room, five bedrooms, a girls bathroom and boys bathroom, a kitchen, study, and dinning room. There also was a fantastic view of a private owned lake.  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Everyone split up and did what they wanted to do.  
  
Miroku and Sango went to take a walk around the fairly large lake.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo decided to find something to read in the study.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to opposites sides of the house to relax.  
  
Rina went off into the woods alone.  
  
Kagome decided to look around.  
  
And our favorite hanyou was sitting in a tree wondering if Kagome was mad.  
  
b Eriol and Tomoyo /b  
  
"So, what kind of books do you like?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo picked out a book. "I prefer books on making clothes. What about you Sir Eriol?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "Just Eriol, I like to learn about magic."  
  
"Are you a wizard?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
Eriol nodded. "I am the reincarnation of a great wizard, Clow Reed."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I see. My friend Sakura and your friend aren't getting along."  
  
"No, they aren't." Eriol agreed.  
  
"I think they would be a cute couple." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Matchmaking! This is going to be so much fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
******  
  
Miroku reached with his left hand and grasped tightly onto Sango's hand. Sango blushed slightly and squeezed his hand back as they were walking around the quiet lake.  
  
"We come down here a lot." Miroku said. "I like to walk around the lake, it makes me feel relaxed."  
  
Sango nodded. "Yah, I agree. Why are Kagome and Inu Yasha being so quiet?"  
  
"Somehow Kagome heard something Inu Yasha thought in her head. She's only had that happen once though. She asked him if it was true and he said yes. He doesn't want to make the first move now." Miroku told her.  
  
"What was the question?" Sango asked.  
  
"If Inu Yasha was starting to fall in love with Lady Kagome or not." Miroku said.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "No wonder.Miroku,"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"D-do you think that I can fall in love with you and get married in less than two weeks?" Sango asked nervously.  
  
Miroku nodded his head. "If you truly do love me. We could always get eloped and then get married again and have a royal wedding."  
  
Sango smiled. "I like that idea."  
  
"You have to fall in love with me first." Miroku told Sango as they reached a mile away from the cabin.  
  
Sango held onto Miroku's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "That's the least of my worries."  
  
Miroku smiled as well. "I can tell."  
  
******  
  
"Wahhhh!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran rushed into the room. "What is it?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I-It's a spider!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran looked around. "Where?"  
  
Sakura pointed to a small spider that was a centimeter or two big.  
  
Syaoran almost started to laugh. "Y-your afraid of the itsy bitsy spider?!" Syaoran started to laugh his head off.  
  
Sakura on the other hand ran over to her bed and started bawling her eyes out. She hated Syaoran! He was an idiot! She wished he never came to the castle. i 'I want to be a princess again. /i Sakura thought.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura lifted her head up. "What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong, its you! You are annoying me! Stop making fun of me!"  
  
"Look I'm sorry, its just that I- that I-"  
  
"That you what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, I want to know!" Sakura demanded fiercely.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Fine, I like you." he mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said I liked you!" Syaoran yelled. With that, he marched out of the room.  
  
"S-Syaoran likes me?!" Sakura said to herself. "Wow."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome stepped outside. "Inu Yasha!" she called. "Inu Yasha where are you?"  
  
"Keh! Quiet down women I'm over here!" Inu Yasha barked from a tree.  
  
Kagome walked over to the tree, she really wanted to get a chance to talk to Inu Yasha. She saw he was pretty far up, but she still decided to climb up. Half way up, she slipped on a branch and fell from the tree. Luckily, Kagome landed safely in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha." Kagome told him.  
  
Inu Yasha set Kagome down. "Keh!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "W-why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned his back towards her. "Yes, you did. You came into my life, which caused me to fall in love with you." He quickly ran off as fast as he could away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood there. "He loves me? But, I've only known him for five days."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't go very far. Only a few hundred yards away at the most. He wasn't sure what he should do. He had just told Kagome that he cared for her after her thinking they had only known each other for five days.  
  
"She doesn't know anything!" Inu Yasha yelled to himself. "She doesn't even remember me. Of course why would she."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed to himself when he found out who she was at the flower shop, everything changed. He realized who she was. It totally changed the way he thought of her. Normally, he would be very mean, but since he knew her, it was different.  
  
i 'It may only have been when we were young, but I still remember.' /i Inu Yasha thought to himself. i 'It didn't start out good though. Once I found out a commoner was going to take archery with me, I had a temper tantrum. Of course, I was only 12. As soon as I saw Kagome, I loved her. She was so kind. I never did speak to her. But I was drawn to everything about her. She never noticed me either. That didn't matter to me though, I still loved her. Of course, I loved Kikyo, but feelings for Kagome still lingered in my heart. When Kikyo died form scarlet fever, I never thought I would love again.' /i  
  
Inu Yasha turned around and started to head back to the cabin, they would be wondering where he was. He just hoped that Kagome could learn to love him.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome was still in the same place, and she was speechless. She heard Inu Yasha in her head! She knew it was him since the last time it was him as well.  
  
"No wonder, he's known me since I was twelve. It wasn't because of Kikyou why he hugged me, it was because secretly in his heart, he loved me!" Kagome said to herself. "I never thought I was taking archery with royalty."  
  
She still stood there in shock, but jumped when she heard footsteps. She quickly turned around.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha, your back, I didn't think you would." Kagome told him. "I-I heard what you said, we actually what you thought."  
  
Inu Yasha gasped and winced, he didn't want her to know that! He quickly walked faster away from her. He had just mad a huge fool of himself. What had he been thinking?  
  
Kagome ran up to Inu Yasha. "Where are you going!?"  
  
"Home" Was all he said, but then he added, "to break off the engagement."  
  
"Y-you're what?!" Kagome exclaimed. "But why? I don't hate you!"  
  
Inu Yasha quickened his pace. "I know that, but you don't like me either!"  
  
Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "If you would allow me time, I'm sure I could!"  
  
"That's exactly why I'm breaking off the engagement!" Inu Yasha told her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you aren't making any sense!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to face her. "I'm making perfect sense! Because I love you, it's forcing you into loving me! That's wrong! You should love someone on your own free will, not be forced to love someone to make them happy."  
  
Kagome lowered her head a few minutes later she faced Inu Yasha. He gasped when he saw her crying. "Is that what you think Inu Yasha?"  
  
He looked at Kagome. "I-I'm sorry Ka-"  
  
Inu Yasha stood there, Kagome's arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. He was in complete and total shock. He finally came back down to Earth and responded to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's small waist and pulled her closer to him. Inu Yasha never thought that this would ever happen, he dreamed of it, but never expected it. Kagome was obviously happy that Inu Yasha responded she deepened the kiss as much as she could without having to french him. She would save that for later.  
  
"Inu Yasha,"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I like you a lot, stay with me for around a week and that will change."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'll love you."  
  
Inu Yasha hugged Kagome as tight as he could without hurting her. "Thank you Kagome, thank you."  
  
To be continued!  
  
Yah! I'm done! Yah!!! Of course I get to start typing part 2 now!  
  
Note to Ice Wolf:  
  
Rina will meet Sho in the next chapter. He would've been in this one, but I didn't want the chapter any longer! Than you to all my reviewers!  
  
b SeraphimEclipse /b 


	7. Urasue and Kikyo

Well this is what he looks like. Tall, Built, Green Glass eyed, Red- Brown Spiked Hair, and bushy tail. He's also a Kitsune and is like the adult version of Shippo. Ice Wolf  
  
Switched Lives  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rest and Relaxation Part 2  
  
Rina walked through the dark forest. Where was she? She must've gone down a wrong path because she had been out in these woods many times before.  
  
"Great! Just great! Now I'm lost!" Rina mumbled to herself.  
  
As she took a few steps closer, and as she did, it kept getting darker and darker. Eventually, it got so dark, she couldn't see at all. She put her hands out in front of her top stop herself from running in to anything.  
  
"W-where am I?!"  
  
All noises that wouldn't scare someone in broad daylight were now scaring Rina half to death. The sound of a stick breaking, or even just birds. She never knew herself that she could be such a scaredy cat.  
  
Rina gave a hesitant chuckle. "Heh. me, afraid of some little noise? Come on! I can be tougher than that!" Rina encouraged herself. "Why should I be afraid of a little twig?"  
  
"Rina." An ominous voice called.  
  
Rina took a few steps back and backed up against a tree. She was now really scared, it was pitch black and something was calling her name.  
  
"Rina."  
  
"Who-who are you?!" Rina exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you.?" The voice echoed back.  
  
A wind stirred up. All of a sudden, the entire forest was lit up, and Rina could see everything. She looked left and right, there was no one. What was going on?  
  
A figure started coming towards her. She had red eyes, and was carrying a paper fan.  
  
"Tell me your name!" Rina demanded.  
  
"My name is Kagura, the wind sorceress. You are close to Kagome and Sango; my master Naraku has ordered me to capture your soul. Kanna!"  
  
Kanna appeared and held out her mirror. Rina took a few steps back. What was going on?! She knew Naraku was bad news. These must have been two of his minions.  
  
The tree suddenly came to life, and two of its branches held Rina by the arms so it would be a clean kill, or in Rina's case a clean soul stealing.  
  
"Now, Kanna!" Kagura yelled.  
  
Rina started to have a panic attack. She tried to get out, but the branches held her tighter every time she started to struggle. "Eek! If I don't find a way to get out, I'm dead, well, my body will be."  
  
Slash  
  
A sword out of now where sliced through the branches and released Rina who wad been dragged forty feet in the air by the branches. Rina fell and thought she was going to die this way.  
  
'Great, someone saves me, and then I die falling, gee, what a great way to die.'  
  
Luckily, Rina was caught before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Gosh," the masculine voice said. "Your really heavy, you don't look fat."  
  
Rina jumped out of his arms quickly. "How dare you!"  
  
The boy picked her back up again. "Sorry missy, but unless you want your soul sucked out, then I suggest you go with me."  
  
The boy quickly ran away with Rina.  
  
Naraku appeared in front of Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"How could you let them escape?!" He yelled at them.  
  
"We are sorry Naraku," Kagura and Kanna said in unison.  
  
Kagura and Kanna felt their hearts being squeezed tightly.  
  
"If you fail me once, more, then I shall have to kill both of you."  
  
Kagura and Kanna bowed. "Yes master Naraku." With that, both of them disappeared.  
  
Naraku turned around and chuckled. "Once that petty miko is gone, then my plan to rule the all the lands will finally come true."  
  
A figure walked up behind him.  
  
"Isn't that right, Kenshin?" Naraku asked his new minion.  
  
"You are right, that you are."  
  
(AN: Bwahaha! I have added Kenshin Himura to the picture. Just a quick note, Kenshin is normal Kenshin, for some reason, he is helping Naraku.. Hmmm. I wonder what it could be?)  
  
Kenshin looked at the ground. "I will get you back."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The young boy set Rina down. She quickly walked away from her savior. She wasn't too happy with what he had said to her earlier.  
  
Rina looked into his shiny green eyes. "What the heck was that for?!"  
  
He looked back at her. "What was what for?"  
  
Rina clenched her fists. "That- that you said I was fat!"  
  
The young boy scratched his red-brown spiky hair. "Gee, I didn't think girls took that stuff seriously."  
  
"Of course I took it seriously! What do you think!? You called me fat! That's rude! You jerk!" Rina quickly slapped the young man. "I would rather have gotten my soul stolen than been kidnapped by some guy with a really bad attitude!"  
  
The man turned around and walked away his bushy tail swaying from side to side. "Fine, I'll leave you all alone in the middle of this thick dark woods."  
  
Rina thought about it for a moment, if he left, how was she going to get out.? Quickly turning around, she started to run to catch up with him. "Hey wait up fox boy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Urasue slowly walked towards the large hill in which Kikyo's remains lay. Chuckling to herself, she quickly took the urn that contained Kikyo's burned ashes.  
  
"Master Naraku will be very pleased.. His plan is working perfectly."  
  
Urasue took the urn and headed back to her home in the side of a mountain. 'Once Kikyo is alive again. We can get rid of this new Miko.'  
  
Urasue put the ashes into a small container and mixed them with the necessary ingredients. A bright light formed around the container, when the light was gone, sitting on the ground was Kikyo.  
  
"Get up girl!" She yelled.  
  
Kikyo just sat there. Her eyes were open, but she seemed lifeless.  
  
"Of course! She needs a soul." Thinking to herself, she got an idea. "That Miko's soul will do perfectly for Kikyo, plus I'll be reviving Kikyo while killing the Miko at the same time, what a lovely plan.  
  
"Come Kikyo, we have to get Kanna and go on a little soul stealing adventure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat outside on a log. Everything was moving too fast, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to hurt Inu Yasha's feelings, but she wasn't ready for a relationship, she barely knew the guy, yet he was in love with her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.  
  
The lake shimmered from the sunlight. Kagome looked at it in awe, it was very pretty.  
  
Behind her, Kagome heard the grass crunch; there were people behind her. Kagome turned her head around. There were three people, a girl with a mirror, an older lady, and the other looked like a miko. All three were headed towards her.  
  
"W-who are you?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
A sudden wind started and caused Kagome to go soaring backwards until she hit a tree. Two branches of the tree held her wrists tightly so she couldn't get away, lifting her at least five feet off the ground.  
  
Another figured appeared, she was wearing a kimono, and had a fan with her. "This was all to easy." She said.  
  
Kanna walked closer to Kagome. "Just stay still." the void said. "It will just take a second for me to steal your soul."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear, they were going to steal her soul, and she wasn't going to be able to do a thing. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Urasue stepped forward. "Your soul will do perfectly in Kikyo's body."  
  
"K-Kikyo?!" Now realizing that Inu Yasha's old love was now going to be reborn, and she was going to die! "Someone help me!" She screamed.  
  
Kanna held her mirror forward and started to suck Kagome's soul out of her body. Fragments were taken from the mirror and put into Kikyo's body. As Kikyo's skin got darker, Kagome's started to get very pale. She could feel the life being sucked out her body. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
A bright light surrounded Kikyo, she was now whole, and Kagome just hung there soulless, not being able to move.  
  
Kikyo looked at her new body. With her own hands, she quickly killed Urasue. "There is now need for you anymore. Now, where is Inu Yasha."  
  
Kikyou headed towards the cabin, leaving Urasue headless, Kagome soulless, and a shocked Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Kagura smiled. "Everything is going according to plan. Nothing can stop us now!"  
  
TBC!  
  
Sorry it took so long to post, school is driving me insane! I can't stand the eight grade! Plz R&R! 


End file.
